User blog:FrostyLeSnowMan/Bearkit
boy. ❝ I started a fuck revolution and now.. Now I have started a mud revolution.. I ought to be Bearstar one day. ❞ — Bearkit while everyone was throwing mud at each other in ShadowClan camp. Bearkit is a primarily light-brown tom with dark-brown splotches and beige stripes, and amber eyes. He is the reckless kit of the bunch and enjoys putting himself into risky situations for the rush. He looks up to Flickerheart as an idol. He is currently a kit in ShadowClan along side his siblings. http://highrisers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sparklepet1356/Ashenbrook_and_Flickerheart's_Kits 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Unknown) Description: Bearkit is a good sized tom kit with a mostly light brown pelt. He has large patches of darker brown on his pelt that are mostly seen stretching from his chest to the top of his head. He also has some beige stripes on his face, shoulder, and legs. And to finish it off, he has beautiful amber eyes. Palette: : = Base (#5f4c38) : = Main Markings (#48392a) : = Markings-Stripes (#705c48) : = Eyes (#dda972) : = Inner Ears (#805858) : = Nose (#1c1610) : = Tongue (#8d5c5c) : = Pawpads (#674c50) Voice: Bearkit currently has a calm but high pitch voice. He sounds young, of course, and doesn’t suffer with voice cracks yet. Scent: Bearkit smells like moss and tree bark. Sometimes, mostly after rolling in the grass or mud, he smells different. But his natural scent is moss. Gait: Bearkit walks like his father, Flickerheart. He walks with his head high and his tail straight up. Due to being a kit, he does tend to slouch and fall behind when trying to perfect his posture. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Determined -' Description of trait * '''+ Passionate -''' Description of trait * '''± Energetic -''' Description of trait * '''± Reckless -''' Description of trait * '''− Stubborn -''' Description of trait * '''− Disobedient -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Flickerheart *Mud *Running around *Nightmoth *Most of his siblings *The sun 'Dislikes' *Bossy Adults *Getting in trouble *Cold weather *Bugs (and spiders) 'Goals' *To become one of the best warriors in ShadowClan *To impress his family *To be just like his father 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ???, ShadowClan Cats Involved: Flickerheart, Ashenbrook, Snakekit, Mousekit, Marigoldkit, Nightmoth Age Range: 0-present moons *Bearkit and his siblings were born to ?? at ?? *Flickerheart adopts the siblings, and is actually the step-uncle of them. He takes them to ShadowClan and claims them as his own.. Even though he can not reproduce due to being a male tortoiseshell. *Nightmoth returns at the same time the kits get home. **Ashenbrook isn’t happy about this and comes off as scary to the kits.. But she loves them and they love her.. *Bearkit discovers that basically everyone in ShadowClan is gay. Even Coalstar. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Bearkit has never met a ThunderClan cat. |-|WindClan= :Bearkit has never met a WindClan cat. |-|ShadowClan= :Flickerheart/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/98% ::"Papa! He's so nice to me and my sissies. And he loves Mama, too! Mama told me that he would teach me how to hunt!" :Bearkit has a content smile on his face at the mention of his Papa's name. He hopes that one day he can be just like his father. :Ashenbrook/Queen??/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/97% ::"I love Mama. She's always coming back with flowers!" :Bearkit purrs and smiles up at you. :Snakekit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/87% ::"She can be mean sometimes.. But I love her!" :Mousekit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/89% ::"She's so nice! I love sissy." :Marigoldkit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/89% ::"She's usually arguing with Snakekit.. Oh well! I love her, too." :Coalstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/86% ::"Hehe.. She's gay." :Nightmoth/Medic/Uncle/⦁⦁⦁⦁/86% ::"He's nice! Uncle Night is our kit-sitter.. But he's not usually with us." :Fallenkit/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/84% :Bearkit giggles and looks around for his friend. :Cedarmask/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/92% ::"Can.. He see me?" |-|RiverClan= :Bearkit has never met a RiverClan cat. |-|SkyClan= :Bearkit has never met a SkyClan cat. |-|Outside the Clans= :Bearkit has never met a Loner. 'Trivia' *hmm 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Bearkit_vermonte.png|colored by vel File:Kitreference.png|W/o Marigold File:Bearkit_by_psychotic_embers.png|base by nervokas on dev File:Bearkit_color_code_by_psychotic_embers.png|color guide, base by nervokas on dev __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts